


上瘾

by zbisrio



Category: all沉/巍澜衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbisrio/pseuds/zbisrio
Summary: 注意！！zbisrio是用户名！！用户名！！不是tag！也没有提及！！！注意！！





	上瘾

不知道是做了第几次，韩沉已经没精力去想，甚至连睁眼都懒得。他知道自己逃脱不了，反而逃脱会受到更严厉地肏，每次都要把他肏死。  
再一次醒来是深夜，罕见地是他们没有在床边，但是手脚还是完好地拷在床上，全身依旧裸露着，身下黏黏腻腻床单上全是性事过后的味道。可是他们却不知道去了哪里。  
“唔…”韩沉想要起身，却被下身撕裂般的疼痛痛到几乎昏厥，无奈地躺回去。他妈的这是做的多狠啊，操。  
韩沉还没意识到，他如今被这么对待竟然不想着怎么逃，而是想到下次的时候能不能不再这么痛。  
“嘶。”身下撕裂一样的疼痛痛到他几乎窒息，可不知为何小腹里腾起一团火，顺着四肢百骸窜上心头，全身仿佛被点燃了一样滚烫。尤其是早已干涩下来的后穴，竟然开始分泌着大量的水，巨大的空虚感在体内越来越强烈，早已软化下来的性器隐隐有抬头的迹象。  
韩沉慌了。  
大概是发情期。韩沉忍不住地低喘出声，面色绯红地倒在床上，双手因为手铐的原因没办法去触碰前方挺立的性器，双脚也被禁锢在原地，脚趾蜷起来抵着肮脏的床单，圆圆的脚指头在床单上摩擦，水流得更多了。胸口被咬破皮的茱萸也在发情期的作用下挺立起来，圆圆的，像两颗诱人的樱桃，让人忍不住想要上前玩弄一番。

“操！”隔壁的房间里一个男人大骂着跳起来，狠狠咬过后槽牙，眼里盛满了情欲。不只有他，旁边的两三个男人全部抿着唇死死地盯着电脑里的画面，得体的西装裤上拱起巨大的一块，眼里情欲翻滚。  
“不愧是大哥的主意啊。不然我们怎么可能看见沉沉这么秀色可餐的一幕？”一旁一个吊儿郎当的男人笑着，眼里是比他们还要汹涌的情欲。  
“操！看我不去操死他！”其中一个男人直接起身，快速地脱下裤子，露出硬到发胀的的性器。  
“坐下！”后边一个西装革履的男人发声，硬是逼得他坐下，“急什么，他逃不了。”

“阿哈…阿哈……”发情期来的气势汹汹，没一会情欲就把韩沉的理智彻底吞噬掉，开始高声地呻吟起来。眼角染上红色，被咬破的嘴唇红得诱人，嘴唇一张一合如同一颗美味的苹果，吐出这世上最漂亮的字眼。下身的性器完全的挺立，柱体上青筋暴起，混着青紫色的颜色看起来犹为渗人。没过多久，或许是没人抚摸铃口开始一张一张地吐着银丝，喘息声在屋里越来越响，手紧紧抓着身下的床单，淌水的屁股不断地在床单上摩擦，没过多久韩沉重重尖叫出来——一股接着一股的白浊从铃口喷出射向前方，因为惯性还有许多射到他的头发丝上，只让人想摁住来肏死。  
射出来了并没有使韩沉有片刻的舒缓，甚至空虚越来越烈，水流的更多，性器也挺立起来。  
“阿哈……阿哈…嗯啊～”呻吟声在屋里此起彼伏，可是身体里的空虚更甚，有火没处发。  
就在韩沉快要崩溃的时候，门突然被推开。  
“嗯唔～”韩沉眼角猩红地睁开眼睛，看见熟悉的几张脸，马上软着声音喊，“嗯～你，你们来啦？”

罗浮生冷着眼率先走上去，没做任何扩张地把手指插进黏腻的后穴里，一边扣着一边摔着荤话。  
“爽吗？是不是自己弄得爽啊？你怎么这么骚啊？”似乎是为了泄恨，狠狠地扣着后穴，穴肉紧紧地吸着手指，一分都不肯放开。罗浮生知道他身体的每一处，没多久就按到了敏感处，狠狠地往那上面按去，果然收到了韩沉颤抖着身体尖叫出声。  
多浪荡啊。  
“唔啊、唔呜呜！”韩沉红着眼想说什么却被一根巨大的东西堵住——是何开心。  
何开心的东西很大，几乎抵在了喉咙口，把人堵得没法说话。不仅没法说话，还很难呼吸。韩沉连忙吞吐起来，还用舌头扫过巨大的柱体，舌苔上有粗糙的小刺，扫过柱体时总会引起何开心的倒吸声，不禁让他把性器更进一步。  
真浪啊。何开心想，或许是心情好，稍微退出来一点让韩沉能够呼吸而更用力地吞吐，每一次的吞吐都能达到喉咙口。  
韩沉的口活很好，没多久就让何开心交代出来，吞下满喉的白浊，在原地愣神了许久。  
后边罗浮生可不留情，把粗大的性器狠狠地撞进去，撞到最深处，又抽出来，再撞，再抽出来……如此反复，嫩红的穴肉被弄到红肿，里面的肉红到糜烂，带着最外层的肉往外翻着，在空隙里潺潺地滴着水，整个人一副被蹂躏到坏掉的样子。  
诱人。  
其他人也按捺不住，纷纷上前。也不管韩沉是否承受得来，几根肉棒一齐撞进去，把人撞得支离破碎，娇声连连，嘴里也塞了两根东西，整个人浮现红色，眼神已经涣散一片，身体软成一摊水，任由他们摆布。  
性事淋漓尽致，韩沉整个人被蹂躏到快要死掉。等到他再次醒来的时候已经合不拢腿，不，整个身体都不是自己的了。  
太狠了。  
可是，好爽啊。韩沉想，又垂下眼睛。自己怕是，再也逃不出去了。  
他一个警察，竟然对这种事，上瘾了。  
多荒唐。


End file.
